


I'm Begging

by peaceloveandjocularity



Series: CharlesHawk Smut [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Ace Charles, Ace Charles Emerson Winchester III, Anal Fingering, Begging, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom Hawkeye PIerce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceloveandjocularity/pseuds/peaceloveandjocularity
Summary: Gratuitous porn without plot. A gift for you all because it's what you deserve.
Relationships: Charles Emerson Winchester III/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Series: CharlesHawk Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920031
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	I'm Begging

Hawk’s latest series of jokes centered around mocking Charles. He walked around the camp mimicking— quite terribly— Charles’s accent, his posture, and his attitude. Charles didn’t think twice of it. Hawk didn’t intend any harm and as far as jokes went, this one was childish. Best to let him run out of steam. 

“Oh, good day Charles,” Hawk drawled as he strolled into the tent. 

“Haven’t you grown tired of this juvenile mimicry, Pierce?” Charles stood up and leaned against the support beam of the tent. “It’s been four days. I didn’t realize your attention span could focus for so long.” 

Hawk held a hand to his chest as he gasped dramatically. “I beg your pardon, sir!” 

Charles strode over to Pierce with incredible speed, his body looming over him. “Then beg.” 

Hawkeye’s cheeks flushed and he turned to high tail it out of the tent. Charles’s gaze followed him— interesting how his gait was slightly awkward now. Charles returned to his cot and pulled out the latest letter from home and waited for Pierce to return. 

It was nearly an hour before he returned, the blush gone from his face. Charles smirked as Pierce avoided his eyes— avoiding looking anywhere near him, in fact. 

“Good day Pierce,” Charles teased. “Not fond of begging?” 

There was that blush again. “Charles, you can’t just go around saying things like that.” 

“And you’ve stopped your mimicry. A shame. Imitation _is_ the sincerest form of flattery. And I would have loved to hear you beg.” 

“I’m begging you to stop, Charles. This is cruel and unusual punishment.” 

“It could be punishment if you’d prefer.” Charles smiled at the way Hawkeye’s eyes glassed over. 

Hawkeye stared at Charles. “I’m waiting for the punchline. This has got to be some sort of joke. Payback for mocking you, right? 

“Hardly. It’s a proposition and a serious one at that. Am I known for my pranks as you and Hunnicutt are?” 

“No,” Hawk said, “but I know better.” 

Charles stood and sauntered to the doorway of the tent. “I’m sure the supply room could use some reorganizing. I’ll be in there. Feel free to join me should you want. If you don’t, however, I can assure you I won’t be offended in the slightest.” And he left, leaving Hawk wide eyed and flushed. 

Hawk palmed the erection starting in his pants. How was Charles so unaffected? Hawkeye shoved his hand beneath his waistband and adjusted himself before walking out to the compound. The sun was hot and did nothing to ease the warmth he was feeling inside. He strolled to the supply tent and his breathing stuttered as he saw the hanger on the door. 

He knocked. “Charles?” 

Charles opened the door and stepped back, self satisfied smirk on his face. “Too much sun exposure? You’re looking a bit red.” 

The door closed behind Hawk and he leaned against it. This was a bad idea, but oh so good. 

Charles seemed to tower over him. There wasn’t that great of a difference in height but something about him was just… intoxicating. He stepped closer to Hawkeye for a moment and looked down at him before retreating back to the shelving. 

“Come. The shelves are in massive need for organization.” 

Hawk was a bit lightheaded but mostly confused. “Okay.” 

The pair started taking boxes down from shelves and reorganizing them. Hawk reached up to the top shelf with ease but that didn’t stop Charles from hovering behind him and reaching past his hand. “Let me get that for you.” His fingers brushed against Hawkeye’s and Hawk stared at them, wishing for more contact as Charles pulled back. 

Hawkeye took the box with a shaky ‘thanks’ and took down a supply count before pushing the box into place. He stepped back and looked down at the next shelf and grabbed a few boxes. He read the contents off to Charles, gave him a count, and rearranged the boxes on the shelf. Charles was taking every opportunity he could to brush his hands against Hawk. 

Once, when they were working on the farthest side of the shelf, in the cramped corner, Charles’s hands rested on his hips. Hawk’s mouth went dry as Charles pushed past him. If Charles were to do that in surgery, Hawk might drop his scalpel. “Excuse me, Pierce.” 

“Please touch me,” Hawk said. “Please.” 

“We’re taking stock right now.” Charles set the clipboard on top of the shelving unit and took count of some vials of medicine. 

Hawk turned his back to the shelving unit and stared at Charles. Their faces were less than a foot apart. Nine inches. Six inches. Three. 

Charles leaned past Hawk and Hawkeye whined against his neck. 

“That was quite the pitiful sound, Pierce.” 

“It’s quite the pitiful feeling, Charles. Touch me.” 

Charles’s hand rested on his waist. “What do you think this is?” 

Hawkeye pressed his body against Charles’s, only for Charles to pull away. He whined. “Charles, please. I’m beg— Oh that’s— that’s the point.” He looked up at Charles who was looking intently down at him. Charles quirked an eyebrow and Hawk stared at him. “I can beg,” he said, breathless. Hawk dropped to his knees and set his hands on Charles’s thighs. “Please touch me, Charles. _Please_.” 

Charles’s hand reached down and his thumb brushed against Hawk’s cheekbone. Hawkeye pushed against Charles’s fingers with a groan. Charles pulled his hand back and Hawkeye tried to follow but was stopped by Charles’s hand tugging at his hair. 

“Oh god, Charles, please. Don’t stop.” Charles tugged at his hair again and Hawk gasped, his body relaxing slightly. “Yes,” he whispered. Hawk rubbed his hands up and down Charles’s thighs, reaching for his belt buckle. 

“No.” Charles’s voice was stern. He pushed Hawkeye’s hands away and Hawk was at a loss. He couldn’t think of a time where someone had turned him down like that. Hawk’s hands clenched the fabric on Charles’s thighs and looked up at him, his eyes pleading. “This isn’t for me. This is all about you.” Charles pulled Hawk to his feet. “Strip and get on the cot.” 

“All the way?” 

“Do you normally have intercourse with your clothes on?” 

Hawk pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it to the corner. “Sometimes.” 

“You’ll want to be completely nude for what I have planned.” Charles watched as Hawk stripped his clothes off. “No showmanship. It’s a wonder you get so many dalliances.” 

Hawk tossed his pants to the side. “Those rarely end in sex. It’s usually just making out,” he admitted. “I’ll have to ask Klinger for his lingerie guy so I can get something pretty for next time.” 

Charles smiled at that. “Already planning for a next time?” 

“I’m so keyed up right now I might start planning our wedding.” Hawk stood in front of Charles, his posture abysmal. He was pretty though. His cock was red, leaking. Hawk’s hands were curled into fists and resting against his own thighs. His breathing was quick and ragged and he stared pleadingly at Charles. “Please,” he whimpered. “Please touch me.” 

Charles walked slowly towards him and he relished in knowing that Hawkeye’s fists were tightening in anticipation. He stopped just short of touching Hawk and Hawk stifled a whimper. 

“You’re shaking.” Charles leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Hawkeye’s neck and Hawkeye keened at the feeling. The feeling of Charles’s teeth against his neck made him jump, his cock leaking against their stomachs. “And you’re making a mess. My shirt is going to have your cum all over it.” 

Hawk whined in Charles’s ear, rutting against his shirt. “Please. Touch my cock. I’m so hard, Charles.” 

“On the cot.” Hawk crawled onto the cot and laid face up. “Turn over.” He did as Charles told him. Charles rewarded him with his hands. A finger traced gingerly down his spine— slowly, teasingly— and stopped at his tailbone.

“Charles,” Hawkeye moaned. “Please touch me. You’re teasing.” 

Charles straddled the cot, his knees resting on the metal framing. Hawkeye immediately pushed his ass up against him. “You’re quite impatient, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Hawk breathed, grinding back against Charles. 

“You’ve already spent once,” Charles said, reaching around to stroke Hawkeye’s cock. “Haven’t you?” 

“Thinking about you,” Hawk confessed. “Thinking about your cock in my ass, your hands on my body.” 

Charles grabbed Hawk’s waist and held it tight. “My clothes will stay on and will likely always stay on during these rendezvous.” Hawk whined and Charles spanked his ass. “Don’t start misbehaving now. I’m just not interested in that. But I will take care of you.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the nape of Hawk’s neck. “And I’ll be sure to make it worth your while.” 

“Even if you stop now, it’s already worth it. You’re so hot like this,” Hawk said and Charles flushed slightly. 

Charles climbed off Hawk and Hawkeye groaned. “Stop it,” Charles chastised. “I’m just grabbing something from the shelf.” Hawk turned to look at Charles as he walked away. “Aht. Face down.” Hawk whined but turned his head back into the cot. “Good boy.” 

Hawk thrust down, the canvas rough against his cock and he whined. He was so hard it hurt. Hawk laid up on his arms, his face turned away from Charles. He wanted to be a good boy, the best. 

A harsh snap filled the room and Hawk shuddered but kept his head turned. A hand was resting on his back— Charles had really soft hands— and the other teased his rim. Oh. That snap was a glove. 

“Is this okay?” Charles asked. 

“ _So_ okay. Please. God Charles, fuck me. _Please_.” Hawk pushed back against Charles’s finger. The lube was cold against his ass and Hawkeye moaned. “Oh fuck me, Charles.” 

Charles’s clean hand was heavy on his spine, pressing him down into the mattress. “Ass up.” 

Hawk pushed himself up onto his knees, his face still buried in his arms. “Fuck me, please.” 

Charles pressed his fingers around the rim of Hawk’s ass, stretching him. “You’re being so good. I didn’t realize you had it in you.” 

Hawk breathed out a soft laugh. “You’re still teasing though.”

“I’m just teaching you the virtues of patience.” 

“Virtues— interesting word choice—” Hawk smirked at his own joke as he turned back to look at Charles. “— considering you’re about to put your fingers in my ass.” 

“Ever so vulgar,” Charles said, easing a finger in. He waited for Hawkeye to relax around him before he began thrusting, his finger curling to stretch Hawk’s rim as he dragged it back. Hawkeye was surprisingly silent until Charles eased his middle finger in alongside his forefinger. 

“Oh fuck,” Hawk whispered. He pushed back, reveling in the burning sensation of the stretch. It was too much, too quick and he whimpered. 

“Once again your impertinence and impatience have gotten the best of you, haven’t they Pierce?” Charles’s hand was rubbing circles on Hawkeye’s back, persuading him to relax again. “You need to relax or it’s going to continue hurting.” Hawkeye took a breath and relaxed, once again prompting a ‘good boy’ from Charles. 

Charles was nice like this. Tolerable, Hawk thought. He’d expected a quick, hard fuck, but he should have known Charles would be in it for the long haul. What a tease. 

Hawkeye managed to relax and was rewarded with Charles finally moving. _Thank god_. Except that he was slow and meticulous like he was with everything. “Charles, stop teasing and fuck me.” Hawk was getting whiny now but he was so turned on it hurt. 

Charles curled his fingers inside Hawk, watching his face as he brushed against his prostate. Hawkeye’s whole body relaxed, his jaw slack, his eyelids heavy. A broken moan spilled from his mouth and Charles smirked. Pierce was nice like this. He moved his clean hand to Hawkeye’s stomach, his fingers spanning across Hawk’s pubic bone. Each thrust of his fingers prompted an airy moan from Hawkeye— almost like he didn’t know he was doing it. Charles eased almost entirely out, adding a third finger. 

Hawk started babbling, “yes, yes, yes, oh god Charles, _please_.” 

Charles grabbed the bottle of surgical lube he’d pocketed and poured some more out on his hand. It dripped off his fingers and trailed down Hawk’s skin, the cool liquid slick on his balls. Hawkeye body was trembling with anticipation, his cock dripping onto the canvas cot. “Turn over,” Charles ordered. “I want to see your face when you cum.” He pulled his hand back, lube still pooling in his hand, and watched as Hawk maneuvered himself onto his back. 

Hawkeye spread his legs, one leg balanced on the frame of the cot, knee bent, the other draped over the side. Charles raked his eyes over Hawk’s body and Hawk watched him through heavy eyes. His entire body was flushed red. The head of his cock was wet against his stomach. Hawkeye’s hair was tousled where he’d been resting his face on his arms. 

“You look overwhelmed,” Charles noted, his hand tracing a line from Hawkeye’s clavicle, down his sternum and stopping just before he touched Hawkeye’s erection. 

“I’m just the right amount of whelmed,” Hawk stuttered. “I’d love to be overwhelmed.” Charles sat on the cot between Hawk’s legs and realigned his fingers. He eased in past the rim and Hawk’s back arched off the canvas. “That’s pushing me the right way. Please Charles just let me cum.” 

Charles eased the three fingers slowly, thrusting them deeper until he was as far in as he could get. His clean hand traced over the perineum, spreading lube everywhere. His motions were slow, deliberate, teasing. 

“Faster,” Hawk demanded. “Harder.” Charles wrapped a hand around Hawkeye’s cock and squeezed, making Hawkeye gasp. “Please, please please please, god damnit, please!” 

Charles’s hand stroked him not nearly fast enough but not as slow and Hawk had anticipated. His other hand picked up speed, angled to stimulate Hawkeye’s prostate with every thrust. Hawk’s cock was leaking, precum dripping onto Charles’s hand as it stroked over the head. 

“Please Charles, please let me cum,” Hawk begged. His eyes were pleading as he looked at Charles. He looked quite pitiful and it was gorgeous. The hand on his cock sped up and Charles stared at Hawk, their gazes locked together.

“Cum.” 

Hawkeye’s mouth dropped open in silence as he came, cum coating his chest and stomach as Charles continued to stroke him. His hands didn’t cease until Hawkeye was writhing from overstimulation. The gloved hand stopped first and Charles rested the back of his hand against Hawkeye’s knee. The other hand stroked every bit of cum from Hawk’s cock and then some. 

“What a gorgeous look for you,” Charles noted, stripping the glove off and tossing it to the floor. “How are you feeling now?” 

“I think we’ve surpassed overwhelmed.” Charles smiled and grabbed a towel from where he’d stashed it earlier, wiping Hawkeye down. “If you give me a moment, I can return the favor.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Charles said. “I neither need nor want release right now.” 

Hawkeye eyed the erection pressing against Charles’s zipper but he laid back on the cot and closed his eyes. “Okay. But if you decide you ever do want it, you know where to find me.” His body jerked as Charles wiped the lube off him with a damp cloth. 

Charles finished cleaning Hawkeye up and sat on the edge of the cot, brushing Hawkeye’s hair away from his face. “You were good for me; that’s all I needed. You should get clothes on before you fall asleep.” Hawkeye’s breathing was slowing down and his eyes were growing heavy. Charles rolled his eyes as Hawkeye didn’t move and he stood up and retrieved the clothes scattered around the tent. “It seems your mess isn’t just reserved for our tent.” 

Hawkeye hummed and Charles set the clothes on his chest. Hawk sat up drowsily and pulled the t-shirt on— backwards— and pulled his boxers and pants back on before sinking back to the mattress. “Can we do this again?” 

Charles looked at Hawk’s blissed smile, his eyes closed. He was quite beautiful stretched out and languid like this. “I could be convinced.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @peaceloveandjocularity
> 
> Feel free to message me! :)


End file.
